


Serenity

by SeraphinaVictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaVictus/pseuds/SeraphinaVictus
Summary: Prince Harry is awakened from the sleeping curse by the wizard Severus Snape. To celebrate his freedom, he and his rescuer spend time together outside the castle and get to know each other.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork is the sole property of the artist who created it. Please **do not use it or repost it** , in whole or in part, on any platform without the express consent of the artist. If you would like to rec this image, please link to this post or the artist's journal after the reveals.
> 
> Prompt: "Once upon a time...." A very Snarry fairy tale.

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/Serenity_Thon17-e1492775872303.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3719378.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1656677.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/961627.html).


End file.
